


a shore and a flame

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Just something soft really, M/M, Papby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Grillby was naturally resistant to water, but not so much to his boyfriend. After all, the lake was beautiful at night, like Papyrus promised.





	a shore and a flame

“HERE WE ARE!”

Turning off the ignition, the engine dulled to silence and Papyrus turned towards Grillby with a beaming smile. But that smile fell down some when his elemental friend was hardly as ecstatic as he was.

Grillby’s tense gaze was inexorably drawn towards the lake; his flames crackled sharply, and it was a wary sound.

The lake was gorgeous at night. Beneath the full moon, the still waters were as silver as a diamond’s polish, and the air smelled of pine, summer magic, and damp grass. A phalanx of fireflies littered the water’s edge and there was a heavy echo of an owl crawking. Unruffled by rain or wind, the atmosphere was restful—the buzzing cantor of frogs and crickets and cicadas exuded its tranquility and the idyllic scene was like a sweet medicine, a potion for the spirit and soul.

It was perfect, romantic, the visage of natural Earthly beauty.

In all the glory, Grillby remained rigid in his seat, staring uneasily down at his lap now.

“I PROMISE IT WILL BE FUN,” Papyrus spoke earnestly, unbuckling his seat belt, “WE WON’T GET CLOSE TO THE EDGE OF THE SHORE.”

Papyrus didn’t press more than that.

Grillby’s eyes quickly flashed to Papyrus’, and in them Grillby saw gentle patience. It was enough to settle some of the unease, and Grillby returned Papyrus’ sentiments with a meaningful twinkle.

“Only if you’re certain I won’t get wet.”

“CROSS MY SOUL!”

Reaching behind in the backseat, Papyrus revealed a beach bag containing a fluffy blanket, a pair of stitched mittens, and an umbrella skinned with a floral pattern, “I ALWAYS COME PREPARED, OF COURSE!”

Fingers intertwined, they meandered a few yards away from the car, listening to the soft, ambient cadence of the lake before them. Grillby’s body of flame glittered the path, a riot of red and gold against the midnight blue sky.

However, once they eased closer to the lake, Grillby’s posture became guarded, and Papyrus could sense it. He rubbed the back of Grillby’s hand with his thumb relaxingly.

“THIS IS FAR ENOUGH. I WILL SET US UP.” It wasn’t spoken as a question, but as confirmation.

Grillby nodded, if not a little loosely, feigning confidence.

Slipping out of his sandals, Papyrus shuffled restlessly on his feet, weeds poking between his toes. He pulled and threw out the blanket on the cool grass, and Grillby stood a foot behind, arms crossed as the crisp lakeside breeze bit at his fire. Papyrus sat cross-legged and patted his hand on the blanket next to his side, gesturing Grillby to come join him.

Grillby’s eyes instinctively darted towards the water, and then to Papyrus. His shoulders hunched down, and he stood for a few deliberate seconds more before conceding in a similar position.

Once their bodies grazed each other, Papyrus locked their fingers together again and settled his skull to rest on the elemental’s shoulder, nestled in the dip of Grillby’s neck.

The air tasted of sweetness and rosewater; small birds plopped at the surface of the lake, causing concentric rings to puff out and disappear as the music of the night hummed around them. After a long gap of blissful quiet, Papyrus sighed dreamily, his eye sockets fluttering closed. Between the acute temperature thrumming next to him, and the snapping of Grillby’s campfire hair, and the melodic forest orchestra, everything subdued him like a tender lullaby.

Wistful, Papyrus yawned and nuzzled deeper into the elemental’s safe warmth.

Grillby whispered, “It is quite beautiful,” and reclined against Papyrus’ side to admire the luster of the shimmering water; the dew of the grass sizzled on what magic skin was slightly exposed.

“Thank you for bringing me here.”

Grillby inched his face closer to Papyrus’ and pressed his mouth to bone. The soft pressure of Grillby’s kiss moved through Papyrus’ body as brightly as the elemental’s shining body would in the sun.

Not wanting to break the calmness, Papyrus only grinned, and his eye sockets skimmed across the heaven-lit lake. His SOUL pulsed with happiness, pulled under Grillby’s heat. The pulse came and ebbed, but its circle was as everlasting as the lakeshore’s ripples on sand.


End file.
